Neo Monster Lord
by MadHat886
Summary: Shinji ends up in a world of female monsters. Ending up saving a group of them and lost his memory. He now traveling with them to regain his lost memories and the reason why he's there. Crossover with Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Monster Lords –

Shinji awoke finding himself on his back on a blanket of golden furs. He remembered screaming as blackness of the eve shallow him whole. He wonders if he's dead. Getting up he finds himself next to a beautiful woman, older then him and much larger in body size them himself. It's hard to tell as she's sitting down. (1)

She wore a sleeveless white kimono that showed off her huge chest, that cause Shinji to stare as they're bigger then anything outside of some hentai he has seen. They have to be around G cups, way bigger then what he has seen in real life. She wore nothing underneath it as he could only see naked flesh, she also wore a long white fur scarf and a golden hairpiece. She also wore a collar with a large bell on it. She's sitting down next to him, next to the fur blanket that's coming out from the her back?

Blinking Shinji shakes off the sleep and saw the woman next to him. The blanket that's covering him isn't a furred blanket but made up of tail fox tails that are all coming from the woman. Popping out of her short blonde hair are a pair of fox ears. Not being able to help himself he tugs on the tails and found they are connected to the woman and that they're really soft and fluffy.

"Finally awake, I see. You're first time seeing a fox woman before?" the strange woman spoke.

"Yes," Shinji said not sure what to do.

"You really should wear more then that strange armor. It does little to protect you and in this weather you're lucky you weren't frozen," the fox woman said.

"Frozen?" Shinji ask trying to remember.

"I guess you were hit harder then we thought. Don't you remember you fell out of the sky onto that wizard who had us trap in a magic seal freeing us," the fox woman said.

"I did?" Shinji ask.

"My name is Fan Mei by the way. And what's your name little hero?" Fan Mei ask.

"Shinji," he answers as he sits up to see where he is.

He saw he's in a wooden building that looks like an old temple or church. In the center of the building is a fire pit where 5 other people are gathered around. They have an iron pot hanging over the fire, with the smoke Looking closer he saw all of them are women. And like Fan Mei they're all not human. They look like human women but have features that are non human, reminding Shinji of those monster girl mangas.

"Meet the others, Xueli, Dragona, Alice, Sei Mei and Lei Ling," Fan Mei said introducing him to the others.

Shinji would awe stuck as he stared at the five women before him. Xueli is a white skin demon with long black hair that she keeps in twin pony tails that reach the ground. Her pale body is covered in tribal tattoos and has four pairs of wings on her back, the set on the right are demon wings and the left angel like wings. She wears a red Chinese style dress that has a hole in the middle that shows off the deep valley of her G cup breasts and expose her flat belly. The dress is also cut to show off her long shapely hips, the long sleeves aren't connected to the dress but held up by straps on the arms.

Dragona is a demon dragon mix of demon and woman. Her body is equal to that of Xueli, both shapely only covered by a skimpy leather armor. The armor left much of her body exposed more like an open leather coat, barely covering her G cup breasts and swimsuit like bottom. Her skin is light brown with patches of red scales here and there, mostly on her arms and her neck on her body. She has short light pink hair with two horns coming out and yellow eyes. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail.

Next is Alice who is a lamia. Her upper body is that of a purple skinned woman, with long white hair with two horns growing on top of her head. Her lower body is that of a purple scaled snakes. But she can change her form to full human when she wants. In both forms she has a slender form that betrays her hidden strength, she wears a black skimpy top that barely covers her G cup size breasts, and a short black skirt.

Next is Sei Mei a dusty skin beauty with black hair in her human form. She's a powerful demon who uses her hair as her weapons of choice, even hardening them to razor wire in strength. She has her long black hair done up making it look like there's a circle on the back of her head, held by a large hair piece that looks like a hat. She's wearing a green kimono that is worn loose revealing her shoulders and her large burst that is around a G cup.

Finally is Lei Ling who is an orochi who true form is that of a giant snake. In her human form she appears as a young girl with long black hair and red eyes. She dresses in a many layered kimono of different shades of red. She's like one of those dolls he has seen dress up in kimonos. She is also the smallest in size just a bit larger then he is and she also has the figure of a slim young woman.

"So our hero has awaken," Lei Ling said as she and the others turn their attention to him.

"After you saved us from that wizard we brought you into his home before the blizzard hit. We're all snowed in till we recover our strength," Alice said not liking the cold.

"I save all of you?" Shinji ask trying to remember.

"That wizard's spell must have done something to your memory," Dragona said.

"I'll explain what happen. After we had worn ourselves out fighting for leadership, Xueli decided to use a wind spell at the same time that me and Alice used our own wind spells. Resulting us being blasted across the land ending up here in the northern lands. A wizard who lived here saw his chance in making us his thralls. While we were out he drew a magic rune circle around us and in our weaken state when we woke we didn't have the strength to break free. That's when you suddenly drop out of the sky and landed on top of the wizard causing both of you to fall onto the circle breaking the seal. The wizard blasted you off of him and was quickly dealt with by us," Sei Mei explains.

"We healed you and brought you inside before the storm hit. Since the others don't have something soft and furry to wrap you in, I used my tails to keep you warm. It's just something, I had to do since you did save us and all, not to mention you're a cutie," Fan Mei said.

"Thanks," Shinji said as her tails are really soft and fluffy.

"So where are you from?" Xueli ask.

"I… why can't, I remember?" Shinji ask rubbing his head.

"What spell did that wizard used on him?" Alice ask.

"Don't know, should have kept him alive. Oh well," Sei Mei said being the most learned magic user of the group.

"You should come and eat. The wizard doesn't have much to eat, you wouldn't know how to cook would you?" Alice ask her stomach making noises. All of them are still weaken from their battle with each other and they need to eat to regain their strength. Of course since there is a young man with them there is something else they can eat, but doing that to the man who save them isn't something they would do… just yet that is.

"I think, I can," Shinji said getting up and giving the monsters a view of his naked form. Which he quickly sat back down hiding in Fan Mei's tails. The monster women around him smirk seeing how shy he is and saw that he might be smaller then they are he's big where it counts.

"Here these should fit you," Xueli said smiling as she morphs her wing into a tentacle and handed him a white wool shirt and brown pants.

"Thanks," Shinji said as he puts the clothes on and walk over to the cooking fire.

"These are all the food we found," Alice said wanting something to eat.

"Just this?" Shinji said as he saw the wicker basket just have vegetables in it. "Is there anything else?"

"Well there are some ingredients for spells and potions," Lei Ling said pointing to a table.

At the table Shinji found some herbs and spices that he recognized but can't remember where. Shaking it off he grabs the ones he can use and walk back to the cooking fire. The iron pot is already filled with water that's boiling. Putting the spices and herbs aside Shinji grab some cabbages, potatoes, leeks, and tomatoes. Cutting them up he dumps them into the pot and add the spices. The monster women watch him work as he cooks them a meal. Being drain of energy has made them hungry and with seeing that Shinji is impressive for his age they would be able to restore themselves using him. But they could wait as having something in their stomach would be better for them. After all having their way with their hero with a full stomach would be best. Besides he needs something to eat before the fun can start.

"Here's your bowls," Shinji said giving each the monsters a wooden bowl of stew.

"You're a good cook," Alice said her eyes brighten eating the stew. The others nodded in agreement as he made the food very tasty with what little that's at hand to work with.

"Thank you, I think, I use to cook a lot," Shinji said still trying to remember. (3)

"I could use you as a cook," Lei Ling said as she would enjoy seeing what he would be able to do in a real kitchen. The other monsters said nothing but the same thought ran through their minds as well.

After emptying the pot it was time to sleep but the wizard only had a bed roll to sleep on. But they did find that the late wizard had somehow gotten his hands on a dozen bear skins and the women laid them out to make a large run to sleep on rather then the cold wooden floor.

"Why are you making it all into one big mat?" Shinji ask them.

"Oh we're doing this for you. For while we can survive cold weather, you need to be kept warm. Now that night has fallen it's going to be getting colder," Dragona explains.

The small cabin indeed was getting colder as the night sky set in with the snow storm still raging outside. The cold seemed to permeate through the wooden walls, making it chilly dispite the cook fire still burning.

"So where are the blankets?" Shinji ask seeing the women making themselves comfortable on the mat by grouping themselves together.

"That's what we're here for," Fan Mei smiled as she uses her tails to grab Shinji and pull him into her and the others grasp. They wouldn't take him just yet as the energy drain they all have would be fix by just sleeping to recover. Besides they don't want to ruin his first time by just taking him. No he's the one who save them and should be awarded for it.

Shinji found himself trap between the six bodies that now surrounded him. Shinji could only gulp as the six women snuggled themselves around him. They fought over positions of where they're going to be sleeping with him. Dragona ended up being on the bottom with Shinji on his back with his head trap between her breasts. Lei Ling being the lightest ended up on top of him using his chest as a pillow. Sei Mei ended up on his right and Xueli on his left with Alice and Fan Mei pressing themselves on their backs. Fan Mei used her tails to cover them all like a blanket. Shinji knew why Fan Mei said that's what they were here for. Their body heat kept him warm and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep being surrounded in warm soft flesh.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I have combine Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero worlds together.

2 - The monster girls are much larger then a normal human. The monster lords are all standing around 8 feet.

3 - Shinji's memory lost is because of him being transported to another world. Like in Bioshock where it takes something special to jog the lost memory.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Monster Lord 2 –

Shinji awoke finding himself on his back again but this time different. His head is being cushion by two soft pillows and while the bed he's laying on is lumpy it's warm and soft. There's also a weight on his chest and that it feels like two people are holding his arms. Looking around he found himself surrounded by women and memories of last night return to him.

"So you're awake," Lei Ling smiles as she looks up at him as she used him as a bed.

"Had a good night sleep?" Xueli ask as she buries his arm between her huge soft breasts.

"It's not everyday that someone like you get's this treatment," Sei Mei adds holdings his other arm between her own huge breasts.

"Not every man gets to be surrounded by monsters of our level," Dragona said as she holds him to her chest with his head which is smaller then her breasts she's letting him use as a pillow.

"We have regain our strength thanks to you making use that tasty meal," Alice said as she leans her upper body over Xueli.

"And a good night rest is what we needed," Fan Mei said as she leans her body over Sei Mei's.

Shinji didn't like how the five monsters that he could see are looking at him. Their beautiful faces smiling at him while their eyes held something that made him feel like a piece of meat before them. He also became aware that the women are much larger then he is with the exception to Lei Ling who is just taller then him by a foot. Shinji quickly became very aware that they're much larger then he and would be much stronger then him.

"I should cook you all something to eat," Shinji said.

"Don't worry about that. Besides we need to give you your reward for saving us," Lei Ling said as she sat up on him and takes off her kimono revealing her slender form to him. "It's clear that you have never tasted the flesh of a woman before. So I'll be you first."

Shinji gulp seeing her naked form, slender with budding breasts with small pink nipples. His view was cut off as Alice and Fan Mei place their bodies between her and his. He also saw that have somehow taken off their clothes showing their more mature bodies to him. Xueli and Sei Mei did the same somehow removing their clothes as well treating him to the sight of four older and mature women offering themselves to him. Their breasts mash together as they all group together to give him a good view of their massive assets. He felt Dragona shift underneath him and found her weighty breasts resting on top of his head.

"Don't bother with the girl when you can have some real women," Dragon smiles as she sits up holding Shinji tight to her body.

"Hey!" Lei Ling shouted behind the wall of mature flesh that is blocking Shinji's view of her.

"But what about food?" Shinji ask red face seeing all the naked flesh before him.

"There isn't that much food to feed the 7 of us for the days it will take for the snow storm to die down. In some cases it takes more then a week to pass. So we'll need to make it last," Alice said smiling as she Shinji is glued to her and the others breasts.

"So you can drink your fill from us. We can produce milk even if we never had a child, its just something that we monsters are able to do," Sei Mei said. (1)

Before Shinji could say anything more the four women in front of him press their huge assets into his face. His head became crush between five sets of breasts each bigger then his head. Their breasts are all so soft and so warm that Shinji felt himself getting weaker as they held him between them. All of them have such huge and delicious breasts on such a toned body and are so muscular underneath their softness.

The five monsters smiled at each other as they saw Shinji is giving in to lust. Alice shove her nipple into his mouth and gave a pleasant sigh as he began drinking her milk. When a monster's milk is drunk by other then a baby, the milk becomes a powerful aphrodisiac, something that monsters use to make a man having sex with them irresistible. As monster lords of their native lands, their hunger for depravity are the stuff of legends and seeing how innocent Shinji is they couldn't wait to make him not so innocent.

"So Shinji who do you want to make you into a man?" Dragona ask as she rubs his chest from underneath his shirt.

"You're all so beautiful and, I'm… just…," Shinji mumbles under the glaze of the five monster women staring down at him.

"Don't worry about it, we find you cute and a nice young man. You save us and we just want to reward you," Fan Mei said not wanting to be reduce to holding him down as she and the others take him against his will. Sure it's fun but as he did save them he shouldn't be treated that way.

Shinji gave out a moan causing the five to wonder what's happening to him. The sounds coming from him are sounds of pleasure and they turn around to find Lei Ling taking his tool into his mouth. While they were busy she had pulled off his pants and helping herself to his rod. And from the looks of things Lei Ling found his tool to be very tasty. Not wanting to be left out of the fun the five older women got into position, with Dragona getting out from underneath Shinji and join in on the fun.

Shinji could only moan as six tongues began to lick his tool at the same time. The five quickly found that they're right in that Shinji's dick is tasty as they couldn't stop themselves. Then he came spraying a load all over their faces. Licking up his cum the six monsters suddenly felt themselves becoming more energized, more powerful, they felt better then they had ever felt before. They all look at each other as they all saw on the other's faces that its effected the others as well. Somehow Shinji's cum is powering them up, making them at least twice as strong as they were. If they kept on feeding off his cum they would just continue to become stronger and stronger, his cum must be full of mana to be strengthening them like this. They also know that if one of their rivals for the position for Monster Lord gets Shinji for all to herself, that if the one feeds off of Shinji long enough, they just might become so powerful that even up against the other five they would be powerful enough to win. (2)

'If, I make him mine, I can feed off of him. Then the five top heavy bimbos won't stand a chance against me,' Lei Ling thought to herself.

'So much power. I just have to make him my key jewel of my treasure horde,' Dragona thought.

'With his power, I can easily crush the human kingdoms,' Xueli thought.

'In all my years of life, I have never tasted so much mana. None of the heroes or magic users that, I have played with has ever given me this kind of power,' Fan Mei thought as she licks her lips.

'I'll keep him as my lover and train him to pleasure me,' Sei Mei thought.

'He can make any monster powerful… he's also cute and a good cook,' Alice thought wanting to make him into a castle servant who would cook for her and pleasure her.

'I'll have to get him away from the others. Fighting them all right now would end up with him being hurt or even killed. If, I take him by force he might try to run away or if one of them takes him from me, he'll might become attach to her. He might also become fearful of me, can't have that. I'll just have to win him over so that he will want to stay with me,' was the same thought that ran through their minds.

"Please stop," Shinji gasp out.

"But Shinji you're still hard and ready," Lei Ling said as she quickly mounts him before the other five could stop her. "What do you think of being inside of a woman?"

"So warm, so tight," Shinji said as waves of pleasure overcame him.

The other women not wanting to be left out drove in onto his body. Alice went for his mouth giving him a soul stealing kiss. Sei Mei and Fan Mei began licking his nipples and Dragona and Xueli used his hands to please themselves with as they waited for their turn. As for Shinji he was overcome by the pleasures being given to him by the six women around him. His mind became a blur as he was engulfed into a sea of pleasure.

Shinji was taken by each of the monster women in turn, each giving him mind numbing pleasure. Lei Ling the first and closest in size to him made him more comfortable in having sex with someone about his size. It allowed him to have sex with her on an equal level with him feeling like a doll. Sei Mei was next and the size difference became very clear as he stood just under 5 feet and the five older looking women are all stood over 8 feet, making him feel more like a small child compared to them. Sei Mei position herself on her back and let him be on the top of her letting him take control. After her Alice went next and wrap him in her snake's body, coiling around him as she took him. Xueli lay him on his back, mounting him pinning him with her size and weight. Dragona is the same as she likes being the one in control, and there was little that Shinji could do as she wraps him in her powerful arms and held his head between her huge breasts. Fan Mei wrap him in her tails as she hugs his face into her chest as she sat back using her tails to help him ride her.

After that it was all a blur for Shinji as the women kept on having sex with him. They like having his naked body spread out across their frames as their had sex. His face was bombarded with wobbling mountains of flesh and he was fed their milk that healed him, allowing him to produce more cum for them. At one point he was being help up being supported by Dragona who held him up with her front pressing up against his back. Alice was riding him front side with her breasts pressing up against Dragona's squeezing Shinji's head between them and holding up his body between them pressing theirs against his between them. Other he was cocooned inside a ball formed by Fan Mei's tails or Sei Mei's hair keeping the other women from playing with him while they had their turn with him.

In the end Shinji lay on his back exhausted from having sex with the six women till they let him stop. He quickly fell asleep his body spent from his first time. Leaving the six monster girls to themselves.

"This boy is a keeper," Lei Ling said feeling how much stronger she is now after feeding off of him.

"Have any of you encounter someone like him before?" Alice ask as she is the youngest of the monsters.

"A long time ago but never this much," Dragona answers.

"I know what everyone is thinking about making him you own and keeping him to yourself. I'm thinking about the same thing," Fan Mei said.

"We can simply hold him as the prize for whoever becomes the new Monster Lord. That way we won't all be attacking each other, scaring him away or getting him caught up in our fight," Xueli suggested.

"I don't want him to be fearful of me. So lets all agree not to fight each other till we return back to the castle and have the rematch," Alice said and the other all nodded in agreement.

"We also should pull our powers together to figure out a way to make him be able to live as long as us. I simply don't want someone like him to die too soon," Sei Mei adds.

"Yes we can enchant him so he can live as long as any of us and be youthful as he is now," Lei Ling said as she walks over to the windows that are latch shut. Opening them a bit she saw the snow storm still raging.

"We can survive that storm but he can't," Dragona said looking down at the sleeping form of Shinji. Making her blush seeing how cute he looks.

"Well we just have to wait it out and keep him warm," Fan Mei smiles as she lays down and places Shinji on her and wraps him in her tails.

The other monsters followed suit and wrap themselves around Shinji. Shinji still asleep was encase in warm flesh that kept the subzero weather at bay. The monsters smiled at his sleeping form letting him sleep and recover, for they're not through playing with him. Once he wakes up they begin his training in lovemaking, so that when one of them becomes the Monster Lord. Shinji will be the lover the new lord deserves.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Since the monsters are much larger then normal humans their babies are also much larger and need more nourishment as they're growing.

2 - Shinji thanks to being inside the eve and being sent to another world has become infused with angel energy. Which gives give the monsters of the world he is now a major power boost. The more they feed off of Shinji the stronger they become, it does wear off the longer they use their new power. The longer they feed on him the longer they can fight at their power up mode. As monsters who feed off of cum gain more energy then monsters who don't.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

For the following days that the snow storm took to die down, the six monster women continue to wanton sex. They delighted themselves in drawing every bit of sexual ecstasy from their young hero, using their succulent bodies to do so. They also kept him warm with the bodies by piling their bodies on him whenever they let him rest or sleep. They also brought in meat for him to eat to keep up his strength, one or two of them would leave the cabin and return carrying an animal they managed to find. They have been feeding him their milk but some meat would help him in producing more cum for them to feed on.

Shinji for his part slowly gotten use to the attention that the six women are giving him. He also still amazed them with the meals he cooks up with what's left in the cabin and what meat the monster women found. They managed to catch a deer that gave him more to work with then just the rabbits and other small animals they have been finding. To his surprise they gave him most of the food he cooked, saying that he needed all the food he can get. When he said he's worried about them not having enough to eat, they simply smiled and said they can survive by feeding off his cum, which made him blush.

The six women he shared the cabin with are all so kind to him. But they act as if he gets out of their sight something bad would happen to him. They kept him under at least one of their sights at all times. They did tell him that some monster women won't think twice in just eating him if they get the chance to. They also didn't let him overwork himself as they wanted him to save his energy for sex, the only thing they let him do by himself is cook for them and they handled the rest. From gathering firewood, food, and even emptying out the chamber pot that he's been using. He miss having running water and indoor toilets. He also miss having something to wipe with that isn't snow or a rag. (1)

Shinji is currently on his back laying on top of Xueli as Sei Mei rode him. He's eyes are lock on her breasts as they bounced in rough circles with her thrust on him. Sei Mei for her part is smiling down at him, enjoying how he can't look away from her orbs. She and the other monsters have been training him to become a better lover. They also been improving on his body so that he'll be able to please them, they're doing it little by little whenever he's asleep so that he wouldn't take notice.

By having sex with him they're fusing some of their energy into him, making it so that he'll be stronger then he was before. They're also planning on casting a spell that will transform him into a hybrid part monster and part human. Something that few males have ever had done on them, it allows the male to use monster powers but also most importantly he'll be able to live much longer then a normal human. It's something that some monsters who found a male they likely to just eat him.

Hearing about monsters eating humans made Shinji aware how weak he is compared to the women around him. Seeing this the women around him, told him they're not planning on eating him as they have grown fond of him. What they didn't tell him was that his semen is so energy filled that if they did eat him, they would lose the source of their increase of power. They also like how he's quickly learning to please them better when they have sex. They also like how he's always willing to do what is ask from him, and he's a good cook, he's also cute in they way that even if they have been having sex almost none stop he still acts like it's his first time.

"You're getting better at this," Sei Mei smiles as she smiles down at Shinji who has his head between, Xueli's giant breasts.

"Do we have to do this every day?" Shinji ask as he's trap between the two larger women.

"Now, now Shinji it's below zero outside and we need to keep you warm. While we can survive the cold you simply can't," Fan Mei said as she and the others waited their turn around the fire.

"Survive yes but I still wish we landed somewhere warmer," Alice said as she doesn't like the cold.

"But we do get to keep Shinji close to us. Using our body heat to keep him nice and warm," Lei Ling said.

"Too bad you don't have enough to use to give him something soft to rest on," Dragona said poking fun at Lei Ling's small breasts.

"Yes Shinji does like using us as pillows," Xueli said as she and Sei Mei playfully squeeze Shinji's head between their breasts.

"And that we have much more milk then you can produce with your cherries," Fan Mei said.

"At least, Shinji can have sex with me without me treating him like a child," Lei Ling said. Since she's the smaller then the others she can have sex with Shinji that doesn't have her handling him like a small child. He does seem to be more comfortable in having sex with her then the others.

"That maybe so but he does enjoy having his face buried in our breasts and can drink as much milk as he wants," Sei Mei said as she feeds one of her nipples to Shinji who begins suckling milk from her.

"And because of all the milk he's been drinking he's getting bigger," Xueli adds. While monster milk heals and restores energy to humans, it also has another effect on young humans like Shinji who are still in their growing phase. It makes females more shapely the more they drink while young males sexual organs become larger. Shinji is impressive for his age and his lack of built around 6 inches, but thanks to the milk from the high level monsters, the effects have been enchanted. Shinji's penis has began growing, swelling up and lengthening over the last couple of days. Even his balls has grown becoming swollen with the build up of cum.

"Milk does a body good," Alice smiles thinking of what he'll becomes once he stops growing. His metabolism will be so high that if mating is not utilized to have an outlet for it, so to speak, he would literally die of hyper-exertion. (2)

"I need to rest," Shinji gasp between the two sets of breasts that his head is trap between.

"Tried already?" Sei Mei ask him smiling down at him between her breasts as she thrust herself onto his meat pole.

"You only had sex with each of us three times each today," Xueli pointed out.

"Having sex non stop. I need to rest," Shinji gasp out.

"He does need his rest," Lei Ling said wanting Shinji to see her as the kind one who's always worried about his welfare.

"Alright we let you rest," Sei Mei smiles feeling him unload himself into him.

Sei Mei and Xueli turn onto their sides, keeping Shinji between them. Sei Mei kept him inside her, enjoying the feel of him staying inside her tight vagina. A vagina that gently wraps around the penis and puts an exquisite amount of pressure as it goes in and out. She also helping in growing his cock, by keeping it inside her, the energy of her body is being absorbed by Shinji. Helping to continue to grow his body to better suit his new life as a stud for monsters. Like a caterpillar waiting to grow bigger it needs to be inside of something to be able to grow.

"You two keep him warm while we're out," Alice said seeing Shinji's already asleep. She and the others would be bringing in more wood for the fire and might find something to eat.

"Will do," Xueli said holding his body close to hers.

!

A few days later -

The storm finally died down allowing the monsters and the single human to travel safety down the mountain. The monsters were just fine in the deep snow as it takes much colder weather to harm monsters of their level. But Shinji with his weak young body couldn't handle the cold. Which is why they made a makeshift coat out of the bear pelts and Fan Mei carried him as she could wrap him up with her tails. Which she enjoys as she gets to have her new playmate all to herself. The others carried the supplies they would be needing on their travel.

"Once we reach the base of the mountain we can get something to eat," Alice said carrying a bag of what's left of the food.

"You're always eating," Lei Ling said as she counted the coins that could be found in the cabin.

"I can walk," Shinji said with his head between Fan Mei's breasts as she's holding him to the front of her body. Wrap in her tails and the bear coat, Shinji felt like he's in a bag, a warm bag. And since Fan Mei is so much larger then he is, she easily carried him around.

"Now, now Shinji the snow is deep and we wouldn't want you to be getting any frostbit," Xueli said to him.

"And the strange armor you were wearing when we first found you wouldn't offer much protection," Dragona said. In her bag she carried Shinji's plugsuit that none of the monsters had ever seen before.

"I could just take him and fly down the mountain and wait for the rest of you," Dragona said as she and Xueli are the only ones who can fly under their own power.

"No we're not going to leave him with just one person," Sei Mei said as none of the girls trust the others not to try to run off with Shinji. And that other monsters might take Shinji if they leave him alone, and having more then one monster guarding him will keep him safe.

As they made their way down the mountain they came to the clearing where they had fallen into and where the wizard had trap them. They remember it well, waking up with the powers sealed off by the rune circle that the wizard created around them. With them having fought each other to a stand still they didn't have the strength to break free which they would have easily had done so if they were at full power. Then Shinji came down out of nowhere landing on the wizard and sending both of them falling onto the rune circle destroying it. The wizard blasted Shinji off of him with a spell and it was only then he realized that the monsters he was going to turn into his thralls are now free. They each grab a body part and pulled him apart. Then they turn their attention to their hero and decided to save him and to get out of the storm that was brewing.

"This is where you came and save us," Fan Mei said to Shinji.

"I don't remember much," Shinji said.

"Well we were in a hurry maybe there's something of yours around here," Dragona said as she let out a burst of fire from her mouth melting all the snow in the clearing.

With the area free of snow the remains of the wizard was still there, which Fan Mei made sure Shinji didn't see. The other monsters look around but found nothing till, Lei Ling saw a strange looking staff. The staff is made out of some kind of metal, that's light but surprisingly strong. It's colored in two parts, the top half is purple and the bottom half green. It's taller then Shinji is and it's top off by a red orb the size of his head.

"Shinji is this yours?" Lei Ling ask picking up the staff.

"Maybe," Shinji said looking at the staff she's holding.

"Just bring it and maybe it will jog Shinji's memory," Xueli said as she feels something strange coming from the staff.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Before indoor plumbing people used pots and outhouses or just going out in the woods. To clean themselves they used anything from leaves, grass, hay, stone, sand, moss, water, snow, maize, ferns, seashells, and sponges. There's also cases where eye glasses are used, how they're used, I have no idea, was mention on Those who hunt elves. It's one of those you heard it can be done but don't really want to try.

2 - The monster lords are changing Shinji's body to better suit their needs. By the time it's over with Shinji's body will be geared for sex.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Inside a fortress in the throne room, sit's the Great Goddess Sharia who rules over a vast kingdom made up of monsters. She is a long haired beauty who has large golden bat like wings on her back. She also wore next to nothing, wearing nothing but what could loosely be called panties, a collar, and sandals. Like the other monster lords she stands around 8 feet and has the same built as they do. Big board g cup breasts that didn't need any support and no hint of sang, an hourglass figure, and a large heart shape butt pack with fat.

She isn't a monster but that of a dark goddess who sided with the monsters during the war between Ilias and Alice the First. She took control of a group of monsters after Alice 1 and the six ancestors were sealed away when Ilias threatened to destroy the world if they didn't. Which gave her the chance to seal the weaken Ilias into the very same seal with the monsters she had planned to betray. Which meant while Ilias who is now trap with 6 very powerful monsters, but one that is as powerful as she is, she now is the only true goddess around. She has been working to get the humans of her lands to be under her complete control by having her monsters attack all the human settlements to make them submit to her rule. (1)

With her in the room are the four strongest minions that served her. The first is Lilith a succubus, who is among the oldest of her race. She looks like Alice but with pink hair, no snake lower body, and is just around 7 feet. She's quite powerful in her own right and is her second in command.

Makina a long blue haired machine woman is a monster who has used her mind to create a large metal war machine more advance then anything else. She is also the one who created the machine type monsters who had started appearing around the world after she created the first ones. She has the largest breasts of the group at K cups as she stands around 8 feet tall.

Anua a cat centaur who unlike other cat type monsters has a catgirl upper body but her lower body is that of a large black cat. She is the magic user of the group but that doesn't stop her from using her powerful lower body in battle. Her upper body is that of a long black hair dusty skinned beauty, who carries around I cups.

Neptune a powerful Kraken from the Scylla family who has her octopus tentacles coming out from her lower back. Her body is that of a blue skin woman who sports H size breasts and stands around 7 feet tall. She's the fighter of the group using her tentacles to hold weapons allowing her to attack many or simply overwhelm any foe.

"I called you all here to see if any of you learned about what happen to the other monster lords?" Sharia ask them.

About a 2 weeks ago give or take she and the other monster lords had gathered together to finally decide who will become the Queen of all monsters. The 7 of them had a battle royal while their monster subjects watch. Then more then one used a powerful wind spell once it was clear that they were all evenly matched. It sent all but her flying, she had managed to grab a tree as she was thrown threw the air. The fight was called off till the others were found.

"There is still no sign of them," Lilith answers.

"We have search high and low with the other monsters and can't find them," Neptune adds.

"Till they're found the other monsters won't accept you as the Queen of monsters. As the fight was stop thanks to using the wind spells," Anua said. After the wind had died down and it revealed that only Sharia was the only monster lord left on the field, she shouted out that as she's the only one left she's the new queen. But the other high ranking monsters of the other lords told her that they won't accept her as their queen till the other lords admit defeat.

"I just have to wait and see if they're still alive then," Sharia said. She should be the new Monster Queen but the other monsters wanted to find their lords first.

"There is something else you should know. Around the same time of the battle royal, I detected a strange energy appearing and disappearing before, I could discover what it was," Makina spoke up.

"And why should this be of interest to me?" Sharia ask.

"The energy is the same as holy energy of that of an angel," Makina said making the other monsters look at her.

"Are the angels making another move to free her?" Sharia said thinking of her old rival.

"It wasn't the angels as the power is much greater then any of the angels that, I have scanned. It's the same as that of yours," Makina answers.

"There's a new god?" Sharia ask. After the great war new gods appeared now and then but few ever lasted. Many raising to power only to be killed off by heroes or monsters. The gods that are left keep to themselves or have sided with either monsters or the angels.

"I think so," Makina said.

"We should tell the other monsters about this. Having a new god running around is never a good thing," Sharia said as the last god stirred up much trouble before she was slain. (3)

!

Elsewhere -

Shinji and his party are currently camped at the base of the snow cap mountain. What would have taken Shinji days to travel through the deep snow, only took the monsters a few hours. They made camp next to a pond, which thanks to Sei Mei using her hair as a net caught some fish for them. The iron cooking pot that Dragona dragged along that contained Shinji's cooking tools, was set over a roaring fire. (2)

"Do we really need to carry all of this?" Dragona ask the others.

"You are the strongest in terms of brute strength," Fan Mei pointed out. While they are all strong Dragona being a dragon is still the strongest in terms of raw strength.

"And you do enjoy Shinji's cooking," Xueli said as she's the one who carried the sack of potatoes, the only food that's left from the cabin they were trap in.

"I wonder how well he would be in a real kitchen," Alice said watching as Shinji works to make a fish strew for all of them. He has already took the meat off the fish bones and is now cutting up the potatoes. He said he's sorry that he doesn't have that much spices to work with as he used most of the herbs and spices back in the cabin.

"I'll tell you after, I bring him back to my home," Lei Ling said as she smiles to herself thinking of having him all to herself without the top heavy bimbos around to steal his attention.

"Don't be too sure about him becoming yours," Sei Mei said.

"Since he's a rare find indeed, and not just for his cum that strengthen us. That beautiful face, the lack of a single ounce of fat, the unripe fragrance coiling around his entire body, and his unexploited flesh," Xueli said as she and the others drooled a bit as they stared at lust at Shinji.

"He's not well built in muscles but has boyish charm," Dragona adds.

"He also enjoys being wrap in my soft fluffy tails and having my big, soft breasts to bury his face in," Fan Mei adds.

"It''s so cute seeing his blushing face between them as he looks right up at you," Dragona said with a picture of herself on her horde of treasures while sitting on top of Shinji with his cock buried deep inside of her.

"Have any of you look at that staff yet?" Lei Ling ask wanting to steer the talk away from her not being as large as the other monsters. She does like that Shinji enjoys having sex with her more as he could handle her being on top without crushing his body underneath hers, like the other larger and heavier women.

"It's some kind of holy item. It has the same energy of that of an angel but is different. Like an apple and a pear are fruits but are completely different. I can feel the power inside of it but it looks like it needs something to release the power. Or needs the right person to do so, namely Shinji," Xueli said.

"I haven't encountered holy magic not since that goddess tried to break the seal," Lei Ling said remembering how the goddess had tried to steal her power to break the seal only for her to eat the goddess. The goddess allowed her to regain her full strength after most of her power was sealed by their sages. But the goddess gave her the power to once again become a monster lord.

"It's been a long time since they made a move," Alice said as her line who can trace their line to the first monster queen

"The stew is done," Shinji said as he scoops out a serving for each of them.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Xueli ask as Shinji still can't remember much.

"I can't remember," Shinji answers.

"I'm sure you'll get your memory back," Sei Mei said as she gulps down the stew.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Dragona ask. The idea was to get off the mountain where Shinji wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death. But now they're off the mountain they don't really know where to go next.

"Why don't you and Xueli fly up and see where we are," Fan Mei suggested.

"Fine," Xueli said as it does make sense to send fliers to see the layout of the land.

Dragona and Xueli after emptying their bowls spread out their wings and shot straight up into the sky. Shinji quickly lost sight of them as they flew into the clouds. Leaving him with the four grounded monsters.

"While we're waiting for them to return, how about we setup for the night," Fan Mei said as she waves her tails around while giving Shinji a bewitching smile. "Come Shinji, I'll wrap you in my tails and you can sleep with me."

"Just because you have the fur doesn't mean you get to have him all to yourself," Alice said. "I can keep him safe by wrapping my coils around him."

"And you will kill him from the lack of air. At least Shinji can breath their Fan Mei's fur," Lei Ling pointed out.

"Please don't fight," Shinji said seeing that the women are fighting over him again.

"We can all sleep in here," Sei Mei said as she created a hut made from her hair. (4)

Shinji stared at the hut that Sei Mei made from her hair. A hut was too much, as it was more like a cocoon then a hut, with a opening on it. Sei Mei sat in the center of the cocoon waving for Shinji to join her. The other monsters seeing this quickly got into the cocoon so that Sei Mei wouldn't seal it up leaving them outside.

"I need to wash the bowls and pot first," Shinji said blushing as he knows what they wanted out of him.

"Alright," Alice said.

"We'll just keep an eye on you from here then," Lei Ling said.

Shinji walk over to the pond and began washing up the pot and bowls, unknown that he's been spotted by someone other then the monsters that are with him. Flying above him is a busty bluehead succubus name, Tiana. She survives by feeding off the life force from humans which she would keep on sucking till there's nothing left. She's dress in nothing more then a loin cloth that's held up by two strips of cloth that covered her K cup size breasts. When she appears in front of men they are unable to look away from her oversized chest.

Spotting Shinji as he washes the cooking pot, made her stop in midair. Seeing a young boy out in the woods is a rare thing. The men she has seen are mostly older men who she just drains away as she does have standards. It's so fun draining the life from bandits or a would be hero. She's still a young monster and weak compared to many others, so she feeds off of men who she lures into her trap. She could do as many of her kind does and offer her services to men in villages and cities, but she likes to drain men dry and got chase out of the town by the older succubus's as she's drawing too much attention. Which left her stuck hunting for men in the wild.

"Hello there," Tiana greeted him as she lands in front of him.

"Hi," Shinji said jumping a bit as she just appeared in next to him. She looks like she's from the same race as Dragona at first glance but he saw she lacks the dragon tail and scales. She does have bat like wings and two horns like both Dragona and Alice have, but unlike all the others she has much larger breasts. But it could be because she's shorter then they are around 6 feet instead of 8 feet.

"A cute boy like you is rare to see around here," Tiana smiles seeing that he's staring at her boobs.

"I was trap during the snow storm wi…," Shinji was cut off as Tiana buries his face between her breasts.

"I see you were trap up on the mountain during a snow storm. You must have been lonely by yourself. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Tiana said as she pushes him to the ground and pulls down his baggy pants.

Tiana smiles as she sees that while he's lightly built, his manhood was anything but. Unknown to her the 6 monster lords had gotten Shinji's manhood to grow much bigger, after drinking their milk, and infusing their magic in him as they had sex. His tool was massive, equine in size and proportions, and his testicles were the size of grapefruit, heavy-looking and distended in the sack. Of course the side effect of being infused with so much monster energy is that if they're still growing that a human wouldn't mature much past the age they been infused with the power. Shinji in 20 years from now would still look as he does now, he would get a bit taller but his features would remain that of a preteen. Which the monsters like very much. (5)

"Wow you're much bigger then any of the men, I have seen. What have you been feeding it?" Tiana ask as she licks her lips as she locks her eyes on his meat pole.

"No stop!" Shinji shouted as he managed to slip out from under her and scrambled to his feet, pantless.

"Oh don't be like that," Tiana smiles as she reveals her naked breasts to him and eyes locked on his man meat and it springs to action. "Someone is happy to see me. Make me happy enough and, I won't suck you till you die."

"Stay back!" Shinji shouted as he grabs the strange staff that came with him and held it ready to fight off the monster.

In the cocoon the monsters sat and watch, they wanted to see what Shinji can do. They will stop the succubus from killing him. She is a low level monster as they could feel how little energy she has. Not that they would have to stop her as once she tasted his cum she won't ever want to kill the only source of it. Since all of them have been drinking and having Shinji's cum pumped into them, all of them are now much stronger then they have ever been. It's like gaining enough energy to raise to the next level. Fan Mei who started her life as a one tail fox, told the others if she had Shinji when she still only had one tail, with enough feeding off of him, she would have gain 9 tails in a much shorter time then it took her doing it the hard way. Which the young succubus would become much stronger after she drinks his cum. They also wanted to see what that strange staff of his, is able to do. (6)

"Here, I come!" Tiana shouted as she jumps at him.

"No!" Shinji shouted as he slams the staff on top of her head.

To everyone's surprise once the orb of the staff connected to her head she seemed to become energy and was sucked into the orb. Alice who seen monsters sealed before thought that had happen but as there's no body left behind it meant something else had happen. What ever happen Shinji had somehow sealed the young succubus into the red orb of the staff, with out having to use a fatal blow to do so like how the sword made out of angels does..

"Shinji what happen?" Dragona ask as she and Xueli returned in time to see what had happen.

"I don't know. She said she would suck me till, I'm dead and I hit her with the staff and she just disappeared," Shinji explains. He stared at the staff he held in his hands wondering what he has done to the monster who was trying to attack him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Sharia is from the 4th Violent Hero game. In this fused world Ilias was sealed along with the 7 powerful monsters she was fighting with by Sharia who is another goddess. Tamamo is still freed from the seal but still in her weaken form. With Ilias gone from the picture other gods came to be or angels that were created by her became the new leaders. This will change as the story comes along.

2 - In the game of Monster Quest during the camp scenes has cooking tools, pots, and a tent. Which means the hero Luke would be carrying a big backpack full of things he needs to survive. Which isn't shown often in fiction as it's just one of those things that isn't talk about.

3 - The new gods are all goddesses. They came to be by different means but all have holy power like Ilias and her angels. One way is for a priestess to give herself willingly to angels who would encase her inside an egg that would either transforms her into an angel or into a goddess. The egg is powered by holy energy till it's ready to hatch. If the woman becomes a goddess she'll be the same ranking as that of a monster lord. Many of the goddesses try to unseal Ilias but are always stop by the monsters from doing so.

Another way that a goddess is born is by gathering enough power to become one. There are currently three goddess who led the forces of Ilias, Micaela, Lucifina, and Seraph Eden, each were the highest angels that were under her command. They have gathered enough power to become goddesses in their own right and are working to free their mistress. Which they have to figure out a way to do so without freeing the monsters that are sealed with her. There are lesser goddesses around but most of them aren't that powerful compared to the higher level monsters. They either try to gain followers to increase their personal power, or seek to destroy the monsters.

This will change as the story is more developed as it goes.

4 - Sei Mei is a monster version of Bayonetta who can use her hair as a weapon or create objects out of it.

5 - From all the games it seems that the monsters seem to love going after young boys or youthful looking young men.

6 - Shinji's juices are like Rare Candy from Pokemon games. By drinking from him a monster can quickly level up in no time.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

After being hit on the head by that young man she was trying to force into having sex with her. Tiana found herself on a flat stone floor and looking around she saw that she's on top of a castle of some kind that overlooked a red sea. Taking flight she saw that she's inside some kind of red dome, which as try as she might she couldn't break through. She decided to fly around and see if there's another way for her to escape from the strange place she found herself in. (1)

As she flew near the strange buildings that dotted the landscape she saw a strange black orb as big as a house just floating in a clearing. Getting close to it, she felt something powerful inside. She tried to peer into it by using her monster power but to her surprise she couldn't use her power. It had been sealed away by whatever been done to her.

She doesn't know what's happening inside but something was drawing her close to it. Like something is telling her to touch it. But before she could the same feeling she felt when that man hit her, hit her again and she disappeared from the strange place.

!

In Heaven -

In the central control room the 3 goddesses are meeting with a powerful scientist with vast technology. She is Promestein an angel who despite being the 9th rank of the hierarchy of angels, is one of the leaders of the new order. After the war and the sealing of Ilias along with the monster queen, a new order had to be put into place. The top 3 angels became the 3 goddesses who work together to find a way to free their goddess from her prison. But with all the ways to break the seal would release the dark goddess and her 6 followers, they have been deadlock in finding a way.

They freed Promestein who was imprison by Ilias for giving the gift of fire to the humans. She also been tasked with the duty to produce more angels, as after the sealing of Ilias no more angels were created. Throne Eggiel who could produce more angels on her own but they needed to catch human men to fertilize her egg. That work for awhile till she was slain by the late hero Heinrich using the Angel Halo sword. And with the lost of their goddess they are no longer have the holy energy where attacks simply pass through them. Angels who once could fight without ever having to fear being harm, suddenly found themselves feeling pain for the first time. Many angels fell to the monsters, either enslaved, killed, or eaten. (2)

Which cause them to turn to Promestein who using her skills science created a new way to create angels using what's left of Throne Eggiel. Once a women of faith gains enough holy energy they are taken to heaven where they are made pure by many angels having sex with the woman till she's almost dead. Then in her weaken body they pour their holy energy into the woman, who was already had her body covered in the angel's holy juices that purify her human body. An egg is formed around the woman and after enough time has passed hatches.

It was then discovered that some women became goddesses instead of angels. Not as powerful as Ilias but powerful all the same. Promestein figured out that if a woman with a already high level of holy energy before she goes through the trails, there's a good chance that she would become a goddess. They tried to mass produce goddesses but kidnapping women with high holy energy and transforming them into goddesses against their will, only cause them to fight back once they got power to do so. So now they only take women who freely gave themselves to them instead. But even then only 1 out of 1000 women who are made into angels, and only 23 goddesses are active. With some of them having been slain by either heroes or monsters.

"Have you discovered the strange holy energy?" Micaela ask her. She, her sister and Seraph sat on three thrones in the room, with the empty throne of Ilias behind theirs.

"The holy energy is like ours but different. As a donkey is different from a horse," Promestein explains.

"And what of the power?" Lucifina ask.

"It's the same level as that of a goddess but seems sealed. Whatever the holy power is, isn't at full power. It could be a being or an object," Promestein said.

"We will need to find out where this holy power is before the monsters get to it first," Seraph Eden said. Of the 3 goddess she is the most active in freeing their true goddess.

"But we must see what it is first and if it's worth fighting the monsters for it," Lucifina said. She of the goddesses is the one who presses for the angels and the monsters from needlessly killing each other.

"If it is worth the effort however we will take it before it can be used against us," Micaela said. She acts as the middle man between her sister and Seraph Eden. Together they formed the 3 Goddesses, Lucifina of Spirit, Micaela of Wisdom, and Seraph Eden of Power. Their temples dotted the world and have many followers among the humans.

"I have already sent some angels to find out from where the holy power fell. From what, I can tell from the readings it fell on a mountain in the northern lands," Promestein spoke up.

"Report when they find something," Seraph Eden said.

"Will do," Promestein said as she took her leave.

!

At the campsite -

Tiana found herself back where she started from with the young man with the staff in front of her again. Eyes narrowing she quickly slaps the staff out of his hands, and was about to leap at him. Before she could she found herself lifted up into the air as Fan Mei and Sei Mei used their tails and hair to bind her.

"Now, now. No attacking Shinji after he just release you from wherever he sent you," Dragona said to the young monster.

"Sorry about sealing you," Shinji said to her.

After he had hit her making her disappeared in a flash of red light. The six monsters with him all crowded around him, wanting to know what had just happen. Shinji didn't know what had happen as all he did was hit her with the staff and she just disappeared. All six powerful monsters turn to the staff and all six tried to use their powers on it, but to their surprise their energy simply absorbed into it. They tried more till they realize that the staff is slowly draining them of power. Alice who's family holds the Angel Halo familiar with power being drain, but unlike the sword, the staff sealed the monster away, instead of sealing them in a weaken form. They ask Shinji to try to free the succubus from the seal. Which after some time he did managed to do.

"You sealed me?" Tiana ask.

"It seems that the staff has the power to seal beings into it," Alice said. The Angel Halo is the only weapon that is like Shinji's staff.

"I was in a strange place. It was unlike anything that, I have ever seen before and my powers were sealed while, I was there," Tiana said.

"Really?" Lei Ling said as she grabs the staff and bonks Fan Mei's head with it.

"Why you!" Fan Mei said as she grabs the staff from her and bonks her on her head.

"Hey why didn't they were sealed?" Tiana ask.

"We're much higher level then you are. It takes more then one hit to seal us," Alice said impress with the staff, as the Angel Halo unless wielded by someone powerful doesn't seal away someone in one hit. But of course she is a weak level monster compared to her and the others, but impressive none of less.

"And Shinji only sealed you because you tried to force him into having sex with you," Dragona said.

"Sorry but, I'm so hungry for cum. It's been weeks since, I got to feed off of a young man. I just couldn't help myself," Tiana said.

"You did say you would suck me till, I'm dead," Shinji said.

"Yes you did say that and we have grown fond of Shinji and would never let you get that far," Sei Mei said.

"All you needed to do was ask him. Shinji would have fed you," Alice said.

"What?" Shinji ask looking at her.

"But if you are that hungry you can join us for tonight," Xueli said as she grabs hold of Shinji and held the back of his head between her breasts.

"Hey!" Shinji said as he wiggles in her grip.

"We were all ready to have sex with you when she butted in," Lei Ling said.

"Really?" Tiana ask with bright eyes.

"Yes but you're going to have to work for it," Fan Mei said as she transforms her tails into penis like tentacles. Like the others she has been gaining new abilities and powers the more she feeds off of Shinji.

"Eep," Tiana said as she saw lustful looks on the six monsters around her.

The six monsters took their playmates into the cocoon that Sei Mei made. Once inside the cocoon the six quickly took off their clothes and the clothes off their two playmates. Xueli, Fan Mei and Dragona paired off with Tiana while the other 3 took Shinji all for themselves.

Alice coiled her body around his body and impales herself on his meat pole, she gave out a grunt of pleasure as she feels his massive pole buried itself into her. After being saturated by their energy filled juices and buried deep inside of their bodies for around two weeks straight, Shinji's penis has grown so much bigger. Dragona sat her soft butt on Shinji's face and smiled as she felt his tongue start licking her, drinking her sweet juices. Shinji had learned quickly how to pleasure a woman with his mouth as he did in other areas to give a woman greater pleasure. Alice join her in moaning as Shinji began thrusting upwards into her. After being put through so many group sex with 6 females all wanting his attention, Shinji had to quickly learn how to handle himself with them.

"Hey what about me!" Lei Ling said seeing that there's nothing for her to do.

"Here," Dragona said as she hoisted her up so that she's bending over in front of her. She then drove her face into her small pussy and began licking and suckle her, enjoying her juices.

Lei Ling could help but moan as Dragona's long tongue drove deep inside her. Alice who she's facing smiled as she grabs her head and drove her face into her huge breasts. With a nipple pressing against her mouth, Lei Ling began nursing on the big breasts in front of her, she couldn't help but enjoy the sweet milk that is coming from her fellow monster lord. The four formed a crude square as they pleasure each other, once Alice had her turn, Dragona would take her place all awhile keeping Lei Ling between them so that one would be drinking out of her honey pot while the other fed her milk to the smaller monster.

Xueli, Sei Mei and Fan Mei held Tiana between them, enjoying as they made the low level monster their toy. Xueli has transformed the tips of her wings into tentacles, Sei Mei has transformed her hair into many tentacles made out of hair and Fan Mei who had already transformed her tails into tentacles, along with the first two attack Tiana's young tender body. Her three holes were fought over by the different tentacles while others rubbed and supported her body as it hangs in the air, supported only by the tentacles. The three monsters could feel everything like a real penis as they used their tentacles to have sex with Tiana.

Time seemed to have no meaning for Tiana as she was only dimly aware of the passage of time as the tentacles fucked her. Against all the rules of nature, each tentacle acted like a cock and would gush a load of what passed for cum from the three monsters who are having their way with her. Which was their sexual juices that they sprayed into her when they cum. The cum overflowed her pussy and ass and mouth until there was thin layer of it covering her entire body. When three of the tentacles would finish, three more would take their place and her hell of pleasure would continue.

Tiana to her surprise was being fed like the juices pouring into her was that of male cum. Unknown to her since the three having their way with her been feeding almost on nothing but Shinji's cum, the energy rich cum had saturated their bodies, and their bodily fluids like their female juices are now a watered down cum for other monsters. Not much energy as real cum but for the cum starved Tiana, she was feeding better then she had in months.

The tentacles pulled away from her and the ones holding her set her down on the ground. Tiana look around to see that Alice, Dragona and Lei Ling before her. Behind them Xueli, Sei Mei and Fan Mei are now on top of Shinji having sex with him, making her lick her lips as that's what she wants. Alice and Lei Ling formed tentacles and attack her lower holes but unlike the last three they kept her on the ground. As Dragona sat on the ground spreading her legs open and Tiana was place down so that her face was in front of the cum filled pussy. Shinji's cum is very sweet smelling and draws monsters to it like bears to honey. She started lapping up the cum from Dragona's pussy wanting more and more. The more cum she ate the stronger she felt, which the three monsters took note of, as their guess that Shinji's cum can power up even low ranking monsters is proven true.

Once all six monster lords had their turn with Shinji it was finally Tiana's turn with him. Tiana locks her eyes on the juice covered cock in front of her. Seeing Shinji's slime covered dick in front of her made Tiana's mouth water, not only is it covered in his cum but also the juices of the six other monsters. Gulping it all down, Tiana tasted the combine flavors that covered the dick, she suck and lick till Shinji's dick was clean. The cum filled her with so much energy and she felt so much stronger, she couldn't help but drool thinking of what it would do to her once she has it pump into her body.

The other six monsters look on with lust as Tiana mounted Shinji's giant manhood. They're very proud of their work in making his penis grow bigger and thicker then it was, and also making his balls grow as well where all the tasty, energy rich cum is made. With each thrust into any one of them, they slowly infused their monster energy into him, as well as their monster energy infused milk, turning him into a monster. He wouldn't be a true monster but a transformed human, while females would transform into a monster, a male wouldn't gain much power but would live much longer then he would have, like a monster would. And they're going to make sure that Shinji would live a very long life with them enjoying him.

Tiana for her part couldn't get enough of Shinji's cock, it's so big and reaching places that no man had ever reached before. It wasn't just his dick but Shinji knows how to rub her body and squeeze her giant breasts. She lean forward letting his mouth be able to suckle her breasts, she moans in pleasure as he's very skilled in nursing from a breasts thanks to all the experience he has gained. Her eyes widen as she feels him swelling up inside of her, it set her off as she came as he did. To her amazement even if he just had sex with six other women, he still came so much that it filled her to the brim.

The energy she gain from him was making her rise in power levels right before the six queens eyes. While she is still weak compared to them, she is now much stronger and more powerful then she was before. Which means it doesn't matter if a monster is weak, if the monster has enough sex with Shinji long enough she will become as powerful or stronger then they are. They would just have to make sure he stay under their watchful eyes so that he won't be used against them. Besides they can't get enough of him.

As one the six monsters set themselves on the two lovers joining in on the sex. They soon became a mass of jiggling flesh and limbs. It became hard to tell where one of them ended and where another started. All that mattered to the 7 monsters that made up the cage of flesh, is to give pleasure to Shinji as he is giving to them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – She's in a version of the Geo Front.

2 - The angels are no longer untouchable as with the lost of Ilias their power isn't as it once was. So the monsters and angels are on a even level in battle.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

"Shinji this staff of yours is a seal weapon. Instead of wounding or killing a foe, it seals away power till the foe is sealed inside the orb of the staff," Xueli explains as she held the staff.

"It also seems to only work for you," Lei Ling said as she tried to seal Tiana but all it did was bonk her on the head.

"And it's very roomy in that seal world," Tiana said being the only one who was sealed into the staff.

"You also are able to summon any monster you have sealed to your side and can heal them if they're hurt," Sei Mei adds discovering that the staff allows Shinji to cast a powerful healing spell.

"Quite a useful skill to have. All you have to do is to get the monster to be on your side and they would fight for you," Alice said.

"But you can only seal monsters who are weaken enough to be sealed, which is why Tiana was sealed. She was weak from not drinking cum and wasn't expecting to be sealed away like that," Fan Mei explains to him.

"I'm a summoner?" Shinji ask.

"Yes you are and only need to gain the loyalty of the monsters you defeat to be able to use their power," Lei Ling said.

"As long as he feeds me his cum, I'll fight any monster he needs to beat," Tiana said having gain more power in drinking his cum. She's much more powerful then she was before. The other monsters are aware of her increase of power, long enough drinking Shinji's cum and she could easily become a high level monster.

"But, I don't want to fight monsters," Shinji said.

"Well what are your plans?" Xueli ask him.

"I really don't know," Shinji answers. He still can't remember much, flashes of memory hit him every now and then but he couldn't remember what it is. Some of the places and things he does remembers have the monsters draw a blank at what it is. A car, a phone, a tv? Shinji remembers them but can't explain what they are.

"You can come and live with me. I would like you to be my cook, you have a place to live and all you have to do is cook for me, and have sex with me," Alice said giving Shinji a smile that said she wanted him.

"I…," Shinji began but was cut off as Dragona grab him and buried his face into her huge chest.

"Oh no you don't you're not keeping him all to yourself," Dragona said clutching Shinji to her.

"Yes he's not yours," Fan Mei said as she wraps her tails around Shinji's body.

"Yes he isn't," Xueli adds.

"Hey Shinji what do you want to do?" Lei Ling ask him as his face pokes out from between, Dragona's breasts.

"I guess, I could go back with you girls to where you came from. Or, I could try to find out where, I came from and who, I am," Shinji said thinking of what he could do.

"I still have no idea what spell that wizard cast on you. But it did rob you of your memory," Sei Mei said.

"Shinji we do need to go back as everyone would be worried about us," Fan Mei said.

"We are their leaders and we still have to fight to see which of us will be the new leader of our groups," Lei Ling said.

"Do you all have to?" Shinji ask as he doesn't want to see them hurt.

"Shinji you must understand for monsters the leader always has to be the strongest among their people. Without power monsters won't listen to their leader," Alice explains.

"Don't worry we won't go so far as killing each other," Dragona said as Shinji wouldn't like the winner if they killed the others. Besides they had already agreed that the others would serve under the winner, as the four knights that serve Alice.

"So do you want to come back with us to the monster lord's castle?" Fan Mei ask.

"Not right now. I want to see if the nearest village has anyone who knows me," Shinji said.

"We understand," Xueli said as she and the others chanted a spell and casted it on Shinji. "This is a location spell that will allow us to know where you are. It also allows us to teleport you wherever you are and will automatically teleport us to you when your life is in danger."

"Danger?" Shinji ask.

"There are monsters who will try to eat you. With this spell when you're in true danger we will come to your aid," Alice said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Shinji," Tiana said as she hugs Shinji.

The monsters lords smiled at Shinji, wondering if he manages to seal more monsters like Tiana with his staff. How powerful he would become. They had changed his body that he would become infused with monster energy the more he has sex with monsters. By the time he comes to the castle, he should be a much better lover.

!

Omake -

What would had happen if Shinji had chosen to go with the monster lords back to the castle. (1)

Shinji found himself sitting on a large bed in the middle of a large room. He's naked and has been kept in the room ever since he and the monsters with him teleported to the castle. He was taken to the room by Alice and the others, they told him that he needs to stay in here till they came back for him. And they took his clothes saying that it's to make sure he doesn't try wandering around. So he just got into the bed of the room and slept till he was woken up as Alice and the others along with a large group of monsters came in.

Shinji blush as all of them are naked and formed a circle around the bed. A wall of soft flesh now surrounded him from all sides. Almost all the monsters are much bigger then he is all over, Lei Ling and a young fox girl are the only ones his size or smaller in the fox girl case. His eyes wondered to the giant breasts that almost all the monsters sported and slender bodies.

"So this is the young man who gave you all your power boost," Sharia said looking him over. Right now she's the weakest of the monster lords, as all of the others are now much stronger thanks to drinking Shinji's cum.

"Yes and the cutie pie is very tasty," Sei Mei said as she used her hair to remove the blanket that covered Shinji, giving all the monsters a good view of what he's packing between his legs.

"You all want me to have sex with all of you?" Shinji ask blushing as all the monsters around him are staring at him ready to pounce on him.

"Well Shinji your cum can make monsters like us stronger the more we drink. So to protect you and make sure you're not misused by other monsters," Xueli said.

"Which is why you're going to kept inside the castle and be kept safe. And the reason why you're going to be the center of this orgy is because, I having won the throne of Monster Lord. I have decided to let all the monsters serving me be allowed to have sex with you," Alice said to him.

Before Shinji knew what hit him he was buried underneath the soft flesh of the monsters around him. Shinji became the sex toy for all the monsters in the castle.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I have decided to have bad or good ends like in the games.

!


End file.
